


Somebody To Love

by ceasarette



Series: The STL Chronicles [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasarette/pseuds/ceasarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quinn Fabray needs somebody to love, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To Love

You made a point not to switch your microphone to your other hand. You force yourself not to look at her because you know the apology would be on your face, so you look down. You grip your microphone tighter as you feel her take her position beside you. Out of the corner of your eyes, you see her hand reaching out, and you close your eyes and remember the words you were told before you came onstage. "Quinn Fabray doesn't hold hands with Rachel Berry." You repeat it over and over again in your head, in what feels like the longest second of your life. Then you feel her hand on your back, and you realized, "Quinn Fabray needs somebody to love, too." So you bend your arm when you feel her hand on your elbow, the closest thing to giving her hand a squeeze. You turn to her and sang the words in a whole new light. She whispers in your ear, you couldn't even hear what she said, but you feel her warm breath tickling your neck and you suddenly feel heady and drunk with the warmth. You giggle, and she giggles with you and you feel even more light-headed. Your only thought at this point is, "Quinn Fabray has found somebody to love."


End file.
